


Of Burgers and Flowers

by matsukawas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can open your eyes now, Matsukawa.” Hanamaki said as he settled Matsukawa on a chair.</p>
<p>Matsukawa opened his eyes like Hanamaki told him, thinking he wasn't going to be surprised since he kind of guessed what Hanamaki prepared for him. After all Hanamaki forbidding him from entering the kitchen was weird to begin with, and he couldn't miss the smell of his favorite food that filled their shared house all day. But he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Burgers and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Mattusn happy birthday precious kid :')

“You can open your eyes now, Matsukawa.” Hanamaki said as he settled Matsukawa on a chair.

Matsukawa opened his eyes like Hanamaki told him, thinking he wasn't going to be surprised since he kind of guessed what Hanamaki prepared for him. After all Hanamaki forbidding him from entering the kitchen was weird to begin with, and he couldn't miss the smell of his favorite food that filled their shared house all day. But he was wrong.

On the kitchen table in front of him were two plates, on each of them rested a tasty looking burger steak.Matsukawa was really bad with those kinds of things anyway, so seeing the two plates in front of him made him even more confused.

“Hanamaki, were you so excited you’re finally cooking that you cooked two hamburgers? Or were you that unsure of your abilities that you cooked two just in case?”

“We’re being cocky here, aren’t we?” Hanamaki said with a hint of annoyance in his voice and ruffled Matsukawa’s messy hair, making it even messier, “Don’t think you’re the only one who can cook! I’m pretty confident in my cooking abilities.”

"I see, so that’s why I’m the one always doing the cooking.”

“T-That’s because you’re just slightly better than me…” Matsukawa raised a doubting eyebrow but Hanamaki just coughed and continued.

“Anyway! There’s a trick here.”

“A trick?” Matsukawa seemed to get more and more confused with every passing moment.

“Yes! You see,” Hanamaki casually grabbed Matsukawa’s shoulders and massaged them unconsciously, “one burger is a cheese filled one, your favorite food. However the other one is a normal burger.”

“Eh…” Matsukawa said thoughtfully, “then is that some kind of a game?”

“So you aren't so dense after all, Matsukawa!”

“Shut up.” Matsukawa observed the burgers and then looked suspiciously at Hanamaki, "You really like this kind of things don't you?"

"I _love_ them."

"Last year you also did something like that, though I remember next to nothing from it because it had something to do with alcohol, and me drinking it, lots of it and-"

"Okay okay, stop. I get it, last year was a failure, and I'm sorry, for the hundredth time. But this year it’s different, I promise."

Matsukawa's face wore an expression that meant anything but trust and pouted and Hanamaki, thinking it was really cute stole a quick peck on his cheek.

“It's safe this time, I promise! No alcohol involved. It's just a game in which you have to guess which burger is the cheese filled one. Ah, have I mentioned there’s a prize?” Hanamaki hurried to add, hoping that will make things easier.

“A prize…?” Matsukawa said suspiciously. What on earth is Hanamaki planning? "And what kind of prize is it exactly?"

"Well, that's a secret! Guess right and I'll tell you."

"Seriously?"

"Come on, Issei!" Hanamaki said with a voice sweeter than honey, but after all this years it didn't work on Matsukawa and only made him snicker, "don't you trust me?"

"Obviously not."

"Woah, that was fast."

"But to be honest the burgers look real good and the smell made me hungry, so I'll give it a shot I guess?"

"Good choice!" Hanamaki said, unable to hide the joy in his voice. His plans were finally going to be executed.

"So, which one has a cheese in it?" He asked and pointed with both hands on the burgers like he was the host of some shitty TV show.

Matsukawa sighed, knowing already that his lover can be really dramatic sometimes. So he turned to observe the burgers, hand on his chin, his thick eyebrows almost touching from concentrating too hard. Hanamaki couldn't help but to find it very amusing and after two minutes like that he collapsed on a the chair next to Matsukawa's and started giggling uncontrollably.

“What’s so funny? Maybe you want to be a good boyfriend and give me a hint?”

“Sorry, but I don’t know myself which one is cheese filled.” he laughed for a while longer and finally stopped when he noticed Matsukawa's deadly stare, “Don’t think about it so hard! Just choose one.”

Matsukawa moved his eyes from side to side and finally pointed on the burger that was on the left side of the table.

“Is that your final choice?” Hanamaki teased him a bit more.

"Hanamaki." Matsukawa said, starting to lose his patience.

“Okay, I get it. Then close your eyes.”

“ _Hanamaki._ ”

“Come on, Matsukawa. I want to keep you thrilled until the very end.”

Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki for a few seconds, then sighed again and closed his eyes. Satisfied, Hanamaki smiled and started cutting the chosen burger.

For some reason, Matsukawa could feel his heart beating all the way up in his throat. As he thought he really was bad with things like that, and he found himself again amazed by the fact the he and Hanamaki – who was known for loving stupid and cheap pranks and jokes – were still together after all this time. Ah, the power of love, he thought sarcastically as the sound of the meat being cut reached his ears. He tried to notice the smell of heated cheese, but he was too stressed to notice anything.

“Okay, Matsukawa. Say ‘ah~’”

“…aah…” Matsukawa said, not hiding his unwillingness and opened his mouth wide, already tired of aimlessly arguing with Hanamaki, knowing he was going to do as the shorter man told him in the end anyway.

So cute, like a baby duck, Hanamaki thought and smirked to himself as he leaded a fork with a piece of the burger on it to Matsukawa’s mouth.

Matsukawa shut his jaws on the hot meat, and the moment he started chewing he felt the warm cheese filling his mouth. It dripped from inside the meat with every chew, putting his heart at ease and warming his chest, relaxing him.

“Well, how is it? How is it Matsukawa?”

Matsukawa opened his eyes and found a very excited and nervous Hanamaki in front of him. He finished the bite in his mouth and smiled. The sight of a flustered Hanamaki softened his heart.

“It’s good, Hanamaki. Really delicious. Thank you for making it for me.”

“Haha, you’re exaggerating!” Hanamaki joked, happy like a little child who was just praised by his parents, his face flushed. He hugged Matsukawa powerfully and kissed him, feeling the heat from the melted cheese and tasting its salty taste in his mouth, “Is it really that good?”

“Yeah, it’s good… because you made it for me.” Matsukawa said honestly and immediately felt the heat rising to his face. He hurried to hide his face in his hands and then felt Hanamaki's slender hands resting on his shoulders, their warmth comforting him.

"It's kinda creepy when you say out of character things like that, I'm getting embarrassed here too you know."

"You can die from embarrassment for all I care."

"That's more like it."

Matsukawa finally showed his face and to be honest Hanamaki was relieved to see a smile on it. A real, rare smile saved only for occasions like this, only for Hanamaki to see.

Matsukawa grabbed Hanamaki's hands in his and pressed on them lightly, feeling genuinely happy. He knew that Hanamaki must have worked really hard to make these burgers because let's admit, he sucked at cooking, he couldn’t heat water for coffee without almost burning down the kitchen, sticking to Matsukawa like glue afterward to make sure he wasn't angry. How long has he trained on his cooking? Days? Weeks? Maybe more? It's been a long time since Matsukawa felt his chest tight with happiness. Honestly, he felt so grateful. Though he won't say it, not directly anyway.

"Matsukawa? It's nice sitting like this and all but your hands are sweating and it's really disgusting, so can we stop now?"

"You little…" Matsukawa freed Hanamaki's hands and grabbed his face next, wiping the sweat on his cheeks.

"Matsukawa! Disgusting!"

"You brought it on yourself." Matsukawa said coldly but he was still smiling, unable to get angry, not in this situation, not today. When he had enough of messing with Hanamaki's face, he turned to stroke his short hair, gently this time. Hanamaki seemed surprised at first but the surprise changed quickly into a smile, and Matsukawa could tell he was as happy.

"Takahiro," Matsukawa said in a low voice, almost a whisper, enjoying the feeling of Hanamaki's face getting hotter in his palms, "What about the prize you promised? And don't pull an Oikawa and say something like 'I'm the prize!'"

Hanamaki's eyebrows twitched lightly, "Well, you see…"

"Oh god. Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm sorry, but please wait here for a second. It's better than what you think, I promise." And with that he dashed out of the room.

"I sure hope so." Matsukawa screamed after him, terrible scenarios running in his head as he remembered all the "prizes" Oikawa gave Iwaizumi years ago when they still were high school students, and how he and Hanamaki were sometimes bringing them up during club activities to annoy the both of them.

He wasn't done remembering all of them when Hanamaki reappeared in the kitchen, holding something in his hands. Matsukawa was speechless as he realized that something was a flower crown. It was made from red and yellow tulips, and it suddenly hit him that Hanamaki probably made it himself because those were the exact flowers that grew wild in their yard, always starting to bloom earlier than usual and withering way after spring ended, amazing them every year anew.

Hanamaki walked over to Matsukawa, gently placed the crown on his head and settled on his lap, warping his hands around Matsukawa's neck.

"Yup, it looks good on you. I'm so proud."

"Hanamaki, you-"

Hanamaki stopped Matsukawa's words with a single finger on his mouth, and then leaned forward and kissed him, longer and deeper than before, already knowing every inch of this sweet mouth, and yet he could never get enough of it, even after all those years.

"Issei, happy birthday." Hanamaki said, breathing every word on Matsukawa's wet lips, his hands touching and traveling all over his lover's thin but muscular figure, knowing every curve and every sensitive spot. "Let's get along from now on too."

"Hana," Matsukawa buried his face in Hanamaki's chest and embraced him tightly, as though he was scared this moment will end, "thank you."

"Yeah." Hanamaki whispered, his face brightened with a smile, happy all his plans worked and that he could see his cute boyfriend being all flustered and happy. They sat like this silently for long minutes until Hanamaki felt Matsukawa's hand sliding under his shirt, undressing him casually.

"I guess it's time we move to the bedroom?" Hanamaki suggested and stood up.

"Good idea." Matsukawa answered, got up from the chair and joined Hanamaki, grabbing his hands as they walked.

"There's just a tiny little thing that's been bothering me. What would you've done if I chose the wrong burger? The one without the cheese I mean?"

"That wasn't a possibility."

"And why is that?"

"Because I believed that our deep connection and wordless communication will guide you to make the right choice."

"Amazing. And now for the real reason?"

Hanamaki peaked at Matsukawa and then sighed, "Because both the burgers were cheese filled."

Matsukawa halted in his place, "Wait, are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking."

"I can tell nothing from this damned poker face of yours." They continued walking, "So everything was pointless? All my struggles and nervousness were just because of some bluff?"

"Were you nervous, Matsukawa?" Hanamaki said jokingly and coughed when Matsukawa glared at him, "But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, so fun I could vomit rainbows."

"I don't know if I should laugh or cry when you say it while wearing that flower crown."

Matsukawa touched the flowers on his head and realized he was smiling, "But it looks good on me, isn't it?"

"It really does. I mean it."

Matsukawa tightened the hold on Hanamaki's hand, eager to continue celebrating his birthday with this precious person, knowing that from now on it'll get only better.

**Author's Note:**

> *In the language of flowers, yellow tulip means "hopelessly in love" and a red one means "declaration of love". :)  
> * what is english. sorry if i have any mistakes i failed to notice.


End file.
